


"Can you wait for me?"

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Set just after Lethal White. Strike drops Robin off at her former home to pick up some important post.





	"Can you wait for me?"

The curtain twitches as Strike pulls up outside the house to drop Robin off.  
  
“Bugger…he’s back from work early.”  
  
“Do you want me to get it?”  
  
“Like that would be a better option,” Robin frowns at him in disbelief that he’s even suggested the idea, but secretly loves that he’s offered. She takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, turning to look back through the open window, “Can you wait for me? There’s a pub at the end of the road, I might need a drink after this.”  
  
He smiles back reassuringly. “I’ll have it waiting.”


End file.
